Neil Gallagher
Neil Gallagher is a character and the primary antagonist of the 1989 live action film, Puppet Master. Neil is the husband of Megan Gallagher, and like the other main characters of the film, is also a psychic who is a former colleague of Alex Whitaker, Dana Hadley, Frank Forrester, and Carissa Stamford. Neil is also the main namesake of the film, being the Puppet Master and using them for evil. He was portrayed by the late Jimmie F. Skaggs. Role in the film Initially, it is revealed that Neil killed himself, but he manages to get Alex, Dana, Frank, and Carissa to come to Bodega Bay Inn by sending Alex visions of leeches on his stomach and sending Dana visions of being slashed across the throat with a knife. Although Neil isn't shown in a majority of the film, he is seen in Alex's recurring nightmare of him putting a gun to Megan's head, and of a couple dancing in a ballroom. Carissa also has visions of Neil attacking a woman in an elevator (it is presumed that Neil raped her). Out of the psychics, Dana seems to have the biggest dislike for Neil, who she makes upsetting and hurtful remarks about at the dinner table. Neil is seen frequently sitting up in chairs twice in the film (The first time is shortly after Theresa is killed by Pinhead, Megan sees it and faints. The second time is in Dana's room, which causes her to perform a spell on him.) Alex and Megan meet a newly ressurected Neil whenever they decide to go into the dining room after Alex has several visions of the psychics being dead. Neil explains that "metaphysically speaking" he did kill himself, but he used the techniques of Andre Toulon to bring himself back to life, so he would be immortal. Alex says "You mean no natural end", to which Neil replies that it would take the total destruction of his body to kill him, something that Alex is incapable of doing. Neil then admits that he brought them to the hotel because soon or later, one of the psychics would learn he discovered Toulon's secret, and admits he is tired of experimenting with wooden puppets, and throws Jester against the wall (Which turns the puppets against Neil). Neil admits to not being the first human experiment, but rather that he experimented on Megan's parents. Megan proceeds to slap him, and he punches her. Neil then begins to punch Alex, and they fight until Alex kicks Neil into the elevator (''on an interesting note Neil tells Alex it's time to die so he can live forever, implying he killed the others so he could make them immortal as well''), and then Pinhead shuts them up in the elevator. Neil throws Pinhead against the wall and pulls out his head, but ends up being drilled in his leg by Tunneler. Neil then throws Tunnler agains the wall and tries to escape through the top of the elevator, but Blade cuts off his fingers and he falls back down inside. Pinhead then holds Neil's head as Tunneler drills into the side of it, and Blade opens up his mouth for Leech Woman to vomit a leech inside of it. Neil is ultimately killed by Pinhead when he breaks his neck. Trivia *It is unknown if Neil's soul was placed into Torch along with the remains of other animals to give the puppet life. Category:Puppet Master Villains Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Horror Villains Category:Revived Category:Rapists